Pancreatic diabetes resulting from chronic pancreatitis and total pancreatectomy has not been studied in any detail. Previous studies in this laboratory indicated that this type of diabetes is not the same as diabetes mellitus. After total pancreatectomy patients become extremely sensitive to exogeneous insulin. The purpose of this study is (a) to describe further the changes in plasma insulin and glucagon levels in chronic pancreatitis and glucagon levels after total pancreatectomy, (b) to test the hypothesis that the absence of pancreatic glucagon in the totally pancreatectomized patient contributes to this insulin sensitivity, (c) to determine whether transient hyperlipemia and ketosis are associated with transient changes in glucagon and insulin plasma levels in acute pancreatitis, and (d) to determine the mechanism for hyperlipemia and ketosis in these situations. Both patients and dogs will be used for this study. Results obtained not only will provide a better understanding of the pathogenesis of pancreatic diabetes, but may provide additional guidelines for hormonal therapy in controlling diabetes resulting from pancreatitis and total pancreatectomy.